Zombie
by Sweet Roses
Summary: When a man loses everything because of Gerald Broflovski, he kidnaps Kyle and threatens to kill him if Gerald doesn’t do what he’s told. Things get worse, when he learns that Stan has been kidnapped as well. R
1. Tuff Ghost

Warnings: This is NOT a slash…nor will it ever be. Does NOT contain any rape… however, it WILL contain a lot **violence** and probably swearing.

This was a really sick dream I had… and I decided to write it down…it wasn't south park in my dream though lol, that'd be weird…anyway, please review.

OOOOO

Chapter One

Tuff Ghost

OOOOO

I think you're suffering,

That's why you're so mean  
you're already dead  
I can't see right through you

OOOOO 

It was mid-April. Stan and Kyle were both walking home since both missed the bus on account that they had to serve a detention.

'That's the last time I skip class' Kyle said with guilt, causing Stan to laugh.

'You skipped gym class; I can't believe we actually penalized for it. I skipped math and never got caught!' Stan laughed, looking at the constant worry on Kyle's face.

'Their not going to tell your mom, it was your first time skipping.' Stan told him with seriousness. He knew that was why Kyle was so guilty about skipping.

They shared three of the four classes they had this year. Mostly because it was tenth grade and most of the classes are still mandatory. The only difference was that Kyle took art and Stan took music.

'If they do, I'm blaming you. You're the one who just had to see Cartman's job interview. With that said, Stan cracked up laughing. He had almost forgotten about what had happened earlier that day.

Stan had heard from Kenny that Cartman was going to try out for his first job and that they could get a good view of it. Stan didn't want to give up the opportunity not to see that she he begged Kyle to ditch class with him.

However reluctant Kyle was to skip class he ended up doing so because they wouldn't leave him alone. He had to admit though, seeing Cartman shooed out of the office was really funny. His interview was crap; everyone knew he wouldn't get the job. He was too much of an asshole. No one even heard what he said, but they could all imagine.

'You can stop laughing now' Kyle said and then stared ahead. It was at least another thirty-five minutes before the reached town. 'Why does the school have to be so far away? Jesus Christ' Kyle complained.

There was padding behind them; stride footsteps told them that someone was running behind them. The person pushed their way between Stan and Kyle and then ran up the hill to a small, empty shack.

Kyle looked at Stan, and then to his shoulder. He tilted his head to the side and then noticed that there was a tiny splash of blood on his shirt. He quickly scanned his friend to see if he was injured, realizing the blood came from the girl who ran up the hill.

'Stan…I think she may be hurt.' Kyle said worriedly and looked up at the abandoned shack. Stan shrugged and looked behind him. He didn't see anyone; yet, the girl was running pretty fast.

Stan turned off the main road and headed up to the shack, followed by Kyle. Stan slowly opened the door and poked his head in. The girl instantly stopped crying and stared towards the door with fright; Stan was just a silhouette in the small crack of the door.

'Hey, are you alright?' Stan asked opening the door all the way. The girl started crying again.

'Go away.' She said and then sobbed once more.

'You're bleeding; you should get someone to look at that. You may need medical attention.' Kyle walked in behind Stan and the girl's eyes widened.

'Leave me alone!' she shouted fiercely, cause Kyle to step back.

'We're just trying to help' Kyle's words stumbled out of his mouth as he tried to keep his voice steady.

'I don't need it!' She screamed once more and then buried her head into her knees.

'What's your name? We can help you…' Stan knelt down beside her. 'You don't have to tell us anything…just you might need someone to look at you. You seem to be bleeding pretty bad.' Stan looked around and noticed that there was a small rough gash on the side of her face.

Kyle inched in further. He wasn't sure why she was being so edgy about getting help.

'I promise.' Stan stated and looked back at Kyle for some support. Kyle simply shrugged.

'What am I supposed to do? She doesn't want my help' he thought as he bit his lip. He hiked up his bag and shifted his feet waiting for Stan to convince her.

'I'm Stan and that's Kyle. We're not expecting you to tell us anything, but I think it's best if you did seek medical attention. That could get infected.' Stan stayed his distance; he didn't want her to get scared. Those classed that he took while mentoring really paid off.

The girl once again shoved her head down so that he could no longer see her face. Stan waited for a moment and then the girl spoke again. This time her voice was calm and dark.

'Go. Away.' She ordered. Stan stiffened. He was no longer sure what to do. She didn't want help, and he didn't know anything about the injury was inflicted.

There was a noise behind Stan. It was a loud, sickening thud with no reaction time. Stan spun himself around on his knees to examine what fell and came face to face with the end of a gun.

The girl pulled her head up and screamed. Stan was speechless; Kyle was lying on the ground motionless.

'Don't!' she shouted at the man holding the gun. 'Please…don't' she added quietly, and held her head.

'I didn't realize that I asked you for two.' He said quietly.

'It wasn't my fault.' She said softly. 'They followed me.' She began to sob silently again.

'Well, what am I going to do with him?' the man asked. Stan looked up at the man. He was a fairly large man with black hair. The grooves on his face told Stan that the man was hard-worked and pushed to his limits. However, Stan didn't know why he had a gun shoved in his face and was becoming more and more worried about that fact.

'He's talking like he's going to kill me…' Stan thought as he tried to shove them out of his head. 'Why would he be talking about that stuff if he wasn't going to kill me…'

'I don't know' the girl sobbed. The man removed the gun from Stan's face and a wave of anxiety washed over him, causing tiny pricks to cloak his body. The man quickly raised his hand and slammed the end of the gun into the back of Stan's head.

He fell over into a heap on the floor. His eyes glazed over and he couldn't think or see straight. He was seeing stars as the darkness encircled him. Stan felt unconscious, yet he could still hear mumbled voices from reality.

'Stay here. If he wakes up just kick him. If I come back and he's gone, you're really going to get it.' The man bent down and threw Kyle over his shoulder. What he was going to do to him was beyond the girl, but she just stared at he left he small shack. She turned her view to Stan, who appeared unconscious.

'I'm sorry.' She said softly as she removed his hat to see if there was much damage. There didn't appear to be any. She wiped the side of her face, which was caked with dry and fresh blood.

'You're lucky he didn't kill you.' She whispered to the lifeless body through silent tears. 'He gets so mad sometimes.' She pushed the hair away from his eyes as if making sure if he was unconscious.

'I'm sorry I got you into this mess' she said between stifled cries. 'This is the last thing you deserve.'

'Get ready to go' the man said, entering the small, enclosed area once again.

Then the voice stopped.

OOOOO

Okay, there is my first chapter. Please tell me what you think of it. I'm going to try and continue it as much as possible. Sorry about my other 2 stories…well like 6 or 7…but uh- I just simply have writers block right now and I'm unable of completing a whole chapter…yeah review please

I know that this was short, but it will get longer.

Yours truly,

Sweet Roses


	2. Go To Sleep

Chapter 2 

Go To Sleep

OOOOO

Chances thrown 

Nothing's free

Longing for what used to be

Still it's hard

Hard to see

Fragile lives, shattered dreams

OOOOO

Kyle stirred but reused to open his eyes. Behind them his brains felt like were mush. He slowly raised his hand to the back of his head and felt dry blood in his hair.

He flung his eyes open and stared across the moldy room. It was small, dank and lifeless with cement floors. The walls were stone, allowing for cold, dark air to surround him. He could see that Stan was in the corner with his knees pulled up to his chest, looking intently at the now awake Kyle.

The little sunlight that was left in the setting sky dribbled though a small barred window that not even Kyle's scrawny little brother could fit though.

'Stan?' Kyle whispered hoarsely. Every time he spoke his head pounded, causing him to flinch in recognition.

'What?' when he spoke he sounded like he was hurt emotionally. To Kyle he sounded broken.

'Are you ok?' Kyle asked as he edged closer to the corner where Stan resided.

'Stop talking.' Another voice whispered catching Kyle off guard. He swung his head around in the direction of the sound. He stumbled to a sitting position as he mad himself dizzy from the pain.

Kyle peered through the fading light and realized that it was the girl from earlier. She had a small bandage on the side of her face and was sitting cross-legged by a half-shut door.

'The last thing you want is for him to know your awake.' She stood and slowly walked towards them. She crouched, her knees cracking as she did so.

'I'm Sari.' She said lightly. 'I- I'm sorry that I've gotten you into this. I didn't realize that you would follow me…' She averted her gaze to the floor.

Kyle gave Stan a sidelong glance and then looked at the young girl in front of him.

'…' Kyle was unsure to answer. He didn't know why she was sitting there talking to them; was she kidnapped also.

'Why am I here?' Kyle asked.

The girl seemed to stop breathing. She raised her head slowly as if scared to look Kyle into the eyes. 'He wants something from your father…I don't know what…but that's all he's been talking about is your father.' Sari's voice was soft and ill sounding.

'He's going to kill you if he doesn't get what he wants from your dad.' She told him darkly.

'What…why- what does he want?' she shrugged again at Kyle's hurried questions. 'Why is Stan here?' Kyle asked her quickly.

She moved her gaze to Stan who was listening closely to their conversation; she bit her lip. 'Well… I begged him not to kill him.' She looked at Stan now. 'You weren't supposed to be there.'

'Who is he?' Stan asked with slight irritation.

'He's my dad…step dad' she said quickly. 'I'm adopted and my mom didn't want me when they divorced… she wanted her real children. He's been on a rampage ever since she took everything from him…' Sari sighed and then sat down uncomfortably on the floor between Kyle and Stan.

'Can't we just leave?' Kyle asked looking around, not hearing anyone else in the house. She shook her head quickly.

'No… he's out there… I don't know what he's doing…but he's between the door and us. This is the biggest room in the house.' She added and looked around. Kyle noted that this room was the size of his bedroom at home, and that wasn't all too big.

The door opened causing all three residents in the room to look over towards it. A man about 6" stood there with a calm look upon his face. He gave off a vibe as if he was just doing his job.

'Sari. Out.' He said in a deep monotone voice. The girl quickly stood and gave them both a sympathetic look before she rushed past the man she claimed to be here father.

'You're going to do exactly what I ask you to do… answer all my questions whether you like it or not. I _will_ get the information I need from you.' The man addressed Kyle as he stalked over to him. Kyle chest felt like it was going to explode as he looked over at Stan.

'And you,' he growled now looking at Stan. 'You will stay put and if you leave or do anything stupid I will kill him and then I will find you and kill you.'

'What do you want?' Kyle asked shakily.

'In good time' the man said comically causing Kyle to feel anger for the first time in a while.

'First things first,' he started as he pulled on Kyle's arm, roughly dragging him to a standing position. Kyle's breathing became hard and jagged in his lungs. He was unsure of whether he was able to keep standing or not.

'You're going to walk into that room and sit down on the chair in there. Understand?' Not once did the man sound angry to Kyle. In fact, Kyle could not detect any emotion in his voice at all.

'You're going to sit here until I need you. Don't try anything cute… remember… I have no wish to keep either of you alive.' He turned on heel and left.

OOOOO

Kyle was sitting on the edge of the chair nervously. Sari was standing beside the door with tears rolling down her cheeks.

'If I were to hit you, would you block it?' he asked spitefully.

Kyle didn't answer, but instead just stared the man in the eye. He didn't know how to answer that question. He lowered his head and focused his eyes on a small crack in the cement.

'I don't know…' Kyle answered fictitiously, not sure what would be the right answer with this guy. The man raised his hand threateningly but stopped at Kyle coward against the chair, hands raised in front of his face.

'Yes…would be the correct answer…' he said with a mock scorn. He grabbed Kyle's left wrist and flattened it against on of the arms of the chair. Kyle quickly tugged his arm back, but the man had a strong grip.

He began to bind Kyle's wrist tightly to the chair with twine, and even though Kyle struggled and pushed with his other hand, the man was stronger then him. Once he had securely bound the right wrist he grabbed Kyle left wrist, which was frantically trying to undo the right.

Kyle shook his head out of frustration and fear and tugged on his bindings. He could feel the burn caused by the chaffing; the skin was peeling away to produce sensitive raw flesh.

The man stood and sniggered until Kyle crazily kicked at the man. He stopped once he got Kyle's foot in his shin, and stepped forward, punching Kyle's face with force. Kyle's head hung, and his feet fell dead.

His eyes stung with looming tears, but he willed himself to contain composure to not show weakness. The man picked up Kyle's face harshly by the chin and looked him straight in the eye.

'Remember what we talked about?' he chimed, in a sick, sadistically sweet voice. 'You give the information I want, and you don't get hurt' he added with tension, squeezing his jaw before tossing it aside like an old rag doll; useless and worn.

Kyle allowed for his head to be thrown to the side. He also allowed for it to hang painfully to the side before the man addressed him once again.

'All I want from you right now is a number… can you give me that number now?'

A million questions flooded Kyle's mind. What number? For whom? For what? Bank account? House number? Whose? He raised his head steadily and looked at the man, despite the pain he felt in his jaw.

'What number?'

Kyle felt the sting of a hand across his face. This man was forceful; he didn't want to waste time. Kyle's head flung to the side in defeat. He was tired, in pain, and sick of playing a part in this man's sick game. He didn't even know what he wanted.

The only thing that Kyle could piece together was that his dad owed him something; only he didn't have the slightest clue as to what it is. Right now Kyle was tied to an armchair. His now bloodied writs seemed to be struggling on their own free will; despite the pain it caused him.

'I don't know my dad's account number…' Kyle said finally with grief. The man shook his head and looked threateningly at Kyle, who struggled more against his bindings.

He gave a smug laugh, which quickly turned into a full, hearty laugh, which made Kyle cringe and push farther back into the chair. He left Kyle for a moment and went into the room where Stan and that girl were.

Kyle's jaw felt unnaturally swollen, and he knew his lip and cheek were cut on the inside; he could taste the metallic of the blood. In seconds Stan was being dragged out of the room and the man showed no mercy in shoving him into the stonewalls. Stan let out a harsh breath of air as his lungs collided with the wall.

This man waited not time, Kyle noted, as he plucked out a knife from his pocket. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with it…or to whom? The man grabbed Stan's closest hands and flattened it against the wall. Stan pulled as the man neared the sharp blade to his hand.

Kyle's eyes widened beyond normal and he begged and pleaded for the man to tell him what he wanted and why he was even doing anything to Stan.

'The more you keep talking…' the brawny man said darkly, and made a small cut across the top of Stan's small finger. He shrieked in fear and pain and struggled more then before. Flailing his body around like a live fish being gutted.

'STOP!' Kyle shouted angrily. 'STOP PLEASE STOP…' The man ignored his cries and pleas. Instead he pushed his body against Stan's so that his moving was minimal as he continued to hack away at his finger.

Kyle jammed his eyes closed. He wasn't able to watch; hearing his best friends shrill screams was enough to make him want to vomit. Stan didn't even do anything, let alone his family.

He couldn't handle Stan's screams of anguish and wished he could do something more. He turned and pulled and tugged his shredded wrists in there bonds trying to do something more. The chair was unmovable and so was Kyle.

Kyle heard a thud on the floor, signifying that the deed was done. Kyle was shaking from anger; his wrists were bleeding from relentless struggling.

He opened his tired and sore eyes to see a collapsed form of Stanley Marsh on the floor, a pool of blood forming beneath his clutched hand. He was shaking uncontrollably, but didn't appear to be crying.

'That could have been prevented…' the man pushed Stan with his foot so that he was sitting on his butt instead of kneeling. He dabbed blood off the wall with his sleeve.

'…Stan is it?' He said. 'If you just tell me the number no one else will be hurt. You control what happens here…now tell me the number…'

OOOOO

Sorry to cut it short. I have two labs to finish… still… since 4pm…man I hate homework… please review…. Oh yeah… and I'm terribly sorry for all the character abuse… poor lil' guys…


End file.
